Weapons
Weapons are equipment used to increase a character's power by adding the weapon's power to their level. The character's job class determines the types of weapons they may use. Most weapons are used for melee, meaning that they cause normal damage when used from the front row and half damage from the back. Some weapons - namely bows, broomsticks, crossbows, handcannons, instruments and throwing weapons - are ranged, and they can be used from any row with full power. Shields are a special type of protective equipment that cannot be directly attacked with. Weapon Types *Axes (suitable for barbarians, alchemists, beast warriors, infiltrators, regulators, vindicators and winged warriors) *Bows (ranged, suitable for rangers, beast warriors, weather mages and winged warriors) *Broomsticks (ranged, suitable for mages, clerics, artisans, necromancers and weather mages) *Clubs (suitable for barbarians, alchemists, beast warriors, decamon drafters and infiltrators) *Crossbows (ranged, suitable for rangers, beast warriors, infiltrators, weather mages and winged warriors) *Daggers (suitable for mages, rogues, alchemists, artisans, harlots, decamon drafters, infiltrators, marauders and regulators) *Greatswords (suitable for barbarians, knights, beast warriors, necromancers, regulators and vindicators) *Halberds (suitable for barbarians, knights, dragoons and skirmishers) *Hammers (suitable for barbarians, clerics, alchemists, artisans and regulators) *Handcannons (ranged, suitable for rangers, cannoneers and weather mages) *Instruments (ranged, suitable for minstrels) *Lances (suitable for knights, dragoons and skirmishers) *Longswords (suitable for knights, rogues, beast warriors, skirmishers, infiltrators, marauders, regulators, vindicators and winged warriors) *Maces (suitable for clerics, knights, alchemists, infiltrators, marauders and necromancers) *Scythes (suitable for rogues, alchemists, artisans, necromancers and vindicators) *Shields (deflective, suitable for knights, dragoons, regulators, skirmishers and vindicators) *Spears (suitable for barbarians, dragoons, skirmishers and winged warriors) *Staves (suitable for clerics, mages, artisans, necromancers, regulators and weather mages) *Throwing Weapons (ranged, retrievable, suitable for rangers, rogues, beast warriors, infiltrators, scholars and winged warriors) *Wands (suitable for mages, decamon drafters, necromancers, scholars and weather mages) *Whips (suitable for rogues, artisans, beast warriors, decamon drafters, harlots, marauders and necromancers) *Other Weapons (Weapons that do not fit into the usual categories) Weapon Power Weapon power, usually shortened to WP, is a measure of how powerful a weapon is and is one component of Power. It is used to calculate the damage done by an attack or spell, or the health restored by a heal. Upgrading The power of a weapon can be increased by one point at a time by a blacksmith, at a cost equal to the new weapon power multiplied by ten. The power of the weapon can be increased this way multiple times, but the full price of each successive upgrade must be paid. Consumable items such as Grating Stones can also be used to increase a weapon's power by one point. Mythril and Adamantite Weapons can also be Mythrilized or Adamantized by a blacksmith, which increases their weapon power by 10 or 25 points, at a cost of 100 or 250 gold. Mythril or Adamantite Ore is required for this service. A Mythril weapon cannot be Adamantized, and an Adamantine weapon cannot be Mythrilized. Weapon Characteristics Some weapons have special characteristics which change the way they work. A weapon may fall into any or all of the categories below; the list is not exhaustive. * Dual-Strike Weapons allow the user to hit two enemies at once, or the same enemy twice. * Effect Weapons deal effects either to the user (when held) or to the user's target (on a successful hit). * Elemental Weapons are imbued with gemstones which allow them to deal elemental damage instead of physical damage. * Hollow Weapons have built-in receptacles which can be filled by the user with a consumable item, which can then be used as a free action if the user is wielding that weapon. * Precision Weapons allow a user to Hit when a Miss is rolled. Category:Items Category:Equipment Category:Weapons